


Guys with Jobs

by SlasherFiend



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at work, Will gets a visit from Dr. Lecter, the humanities professor. They've only had small talk before in between classes, so why is Lecter in Will's office? What does this have to do with the Ripper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys with Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure Hannibal has time to be a cannibal while also working as a professor, but if he can do it while being a psychologist, he can do it here.

Will sighed and stared at his desk, full of papers to grade. He pushed his glasses up and scrubbed at his eyes. This was going to be a long lunch break.

Then someone knocked on his shared office door with the pealing paint. Will looked up to see Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Will blinked, not sure why the other professor was here.

“Am I interrupting?” Hannibal asked.

Will shook his head. “No, no you’re not,” he answered, motioning towards the empty well worn, uncomfortable seat on the other side of the desk.

Hannibal shook his head. “I just stopped by to see if you still had the slides on the illustrations of Saint Sebastian, I need them for my next Humanities class,” he explained.

“Oh, yes,” Will said, and leaned over to rummage in his bag for a moment, before pulling out the slides and handing them to Hannibal.

Hannibal took them. “May I ask what lesson you were using them for? It seems slightly strange for a professor of forensics psychology to be using this kind of illustration.”

Will shrugged. “Some criminals use things that inspire them when they kill, the one I was discussing today happened to have pierced the body of his victim with tools in the same spots as Saint Sebastian.”

Hannibal hummed. “How deviously wicked and profound.” Inwardly he was smiling. Will was speaking of the Ripper’s handiwork. Until this point Hannibal had only talked to Will in between classes, as he was usually waiting for the other professor to leave the classroom.

Will snorted. “He thinks it’s profound.”

“Marking another human, to mimic Saint Sebastian’s wounds, that does not point to something more?” Hannibal asked.

Will leaned on his desk, the papers crunching under his arms. He looked Hannibal in the eye. “It only points to his need to torment the victim first, Saint Sebastian didn’t die from his wounds, and neither did the victim. He wants to try something lofty to hide his sadistic nature.”

Hannibal blinked, losing himself to his thoughts for a moment. Will’s brilliance was already know to the Ripper, but outwardly admitting the true intention, to make that man who snubbed Hannibal’s friends out of tickets to the opera suffer, it seemed Will caught on quickly. “I have more illustration slides in my office, perhaps you would like to come see them?” Hannibal asked.

“Now?” Will asked. He stared down at the papers still trapped under his forearms. His stomach rumbled at the same time.

“I have an extra sandwich in my office as well,” Hannibal added.

Will shook his head. “I can’t, it’s your food Dr. Lecter…”

“It was an extra, for emergencies,” Hannibal told him. “Your hunger is emergency enough.”

“Alright, I’ll give your collection a look afterwards,” Will said slowly. He got up, the chair creaking back into place and walked to the door, Hannibal followed. Once in the hall, Will shut off the lights, then the door, and locked it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will followed Hannibal to his office, which was in a different building of course, and on the second floor. Hannibal’s name plate was by itself, Will noted. The humanities professor shared his office with no one, how lucky.

Hannibal unlocked the door and stepped inside, flicking the lights on. He went over to his large desk as Will looked around.

Two sets of bookshelves lined the walls, while the opposite held a set of windows. Will didn’t have any windows in his office…The chairs on each side of Hannibal’s desk looked like leather, or what the school would pay for fake leather at least. No holes in any of them either. Will paused as his foot touched plush and he looked down to see a carpet covering from behind Hannibal’s desk to the chairs. The rest of the floor was uncovered, but spotless. Will envied Hannibal’s space.

“The illustrations are over here,” Hannibal said, pointing to the bookshelf closest to the windows and his desk.

Will went over and pulled a binder of slides out and began flipping through them.

Hannibal sat down and opened the middle drawer in his desk. He pulled out a Tupperware container, which held a cut in half meat sandwich. “I apologize that it’s room temperature, I was unable to find a place to cool it this morning.”

Will looked up at Hannibal. “You mean this is fresh?”

“Yes, I make my own meals and bring them here,” Hannibal replied.

Will set the binder down and took the container. “How do you have time?” He picked up one half and bit into it.

“My first passion was cooking,” Hannibal replied, sort of. “I cook while in between grading papers, or when I am frustrated with student work.”

Will laughed, covering his mouth so he didn’t spit crumbs everywhere. “I can’t imagine what you must be like at the end of the semester.”

Hannibal offered a small smile. “Perhaps you could see.”

Will swallowed his bite and glanced at Hannibal, before flicking his eyes to the floor. “The end of the semester is hard enough being in December…”

“I am only asking you to come by to my house when you are free, if only to try my cooking first hand and not from a dish,” Hannibal told him, hands clasped on his desk.

Will hummed as he was finishing off the sandwich. “I’ll think about it. Ask me again when it rolls around.”

“Of course,” Hannibal said, pulling a pen from the top of the desk, where it sat with two others, along with a note pad from the other side of the desk and began writing.

Will watched him, and then set the container down on the edge of Hannibal’s desk. “Thank you for the sandwich.”

Hannibal smiled. “It was my pleasure. Though you should make a better habit about eating on your breaks.”

Will chuckled. “That would happen if I didn’t have so many papers to grade.”

“I’ll make a compromise with you,” Hannibal said. “I’ll help alleviate the weight of your grades if you promise to eat on your breaks.”

Will frowned. “I don’t think you can help me grade…”

“As long as we tell no one about it, there will be no consequences,” Hannibal told him.

“Why do you care so much?” Will asked slowly, folding his arms over his chest.

Hannibal smiled again. “I think you and I can be friends Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be office sex, but word limits. Poke me on tumblr- I'm shipperfiendobssesser. I'm open to making a sequel.


End file.
